


Personification

by cumanakecil



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Oneshot, Romance, chara death
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumanakecil/pseuds/cumanakecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dunia sekitar seakan berhenti berputar. Kedua bola mata obsidiannya terbelalak kaget ketika didapati sosok itu sudah terbaring tak berdaya tepat di hadapannya. Kaki dan tangan namja Cho itu membeku –seakan syaraf yang menghubungkan seluruh tubuhnya mati seketika. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk mendapatkan kesadaran kembali sebelum ia memacu langkah ke dalam kamar dan membawa sosok itu ke atas pangkuannya.</p><p>"A-apa yang.. —"</p><p>"Annyeong, Kyunnie. Kurasa sudah cukup sampai di sini. Kuharap kau bisa menemukan yang lebih baik dariku. Jaga diri baik-baik ya..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personification

Cho Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya setengah berlari, menelusuri lorong itu secepat yang ia bisa. Warna putih mendominasi lingkungan sekelilingnya. Bunyi yang ditimbulkan oleh kedua sepatu yang berbenturan dengan ubin lantai menggema, memantul di tembok kiri kanannya. Tak ada orang di sana. Hari sudah malam, tapi namja itu tak peduli. Entah sudah berapa liter bensin yang ia habiskan untuk menjelajahi Seoul dengan kecepatan tinggi –beruntung jalanan sedang sangat sepi. Dengan kemampuan menyetir yang masih minim dan pikiran yang tak fokus, ia bisa saja membuat nyawa pejalan kaki melayang.

Tapi bukan itu yang berkecamuk di benak sang pemuda. Sosok di gendongannya jauh lebih penting.

Peluh mulai mengucur dari pelipis namja itu. Ia yakin tidak berhenti di tempat yang salah. Dan ia tahu otaknya masih cukup berfungsi untuk membaca keterangan yang ada di depan bangunan tadi. Tempat itu pasti ada di suatu tempat di gedung ini. Kyuhyun menggigit bawah bibirnya gelisah. Ujung syaraf Krausse yang berada di masing-masing jari tangannya bisa merasakan suhu dingin dari sosok yang ia bawa.

Detik jam seakan bergerak dengan tempo yang tak biasa. Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya –kini ia telah mencapai kecepatan maksimal. Sudah dua lantai ia putari, kelilingi, namun namja itu masih tidak menemukan tanda-tanda akan tempat itu. Yang ada hanya lusinan pintu yang tertutup rapat. Napas pemuda itu memburu. Namun ia tetap tak memperlambat langkah kakinya. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan sosok _nya_.

Namja itu menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Ia sudah berada di tempat ini tadi. Kedua mata obsidian pemuda itu bergerak cepat –meneliti setiap detail posisi benda-benda sekelilingnya. Ia tak mungkin salah. Langkah kakinya telah membawanya kembali ke tempat awal –itu berarti ia telah menjelajahi lantai ini. Dan tak menemukan apa-apa.

Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi kedua indera pengelihatannya untuk menangkap tangga yang berdiri kokoh tak jauh darinya. _Another floor to go._ Namja itu memacu langkahnya kembali.

Ia belum siap kehilangan _dia._

Otot-otot kakinya kini sudah kebas. Berlari tanpa henti mengitari tiga lantai sebuah gedung memang merupakan hal baru bagi kedua alat gerak itu. Panas telah menjalar sampai ke lututnya. Namun itu bukan alasan bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Namja itu bukan orang yang setengah-setengah dalam melakukan sesuatu. Ia tak akan berhenti sampai menemukan apa yang dicari. Terlebih ini menyangkut nyawa _nya._

Kedua mata obsidian itu membulat ketika menangkap sebuah pintu yang terbuka –dengan sosok paruh baya yang terkantuk-kantuk tengah bersender tak jauh dari sana. _Gotcha._ Bagai seorang pelari yang telah melihat garis finish, Kyuhyun spontan langsung memacu langkahnya lebih cepat.

Bukan hal yang tak lazim kalau pria yang hampir tertidur itu spontan membuka matanya saat mendengar dentuman langkah cepat yang memantul di sepanjang lorong –diikuti dengan penampakan sosok yang mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dan berterima kasihlah pada insting sang pria yang masih bagus –ia melangkahkan kaki tiga ubin dari tempatnya ketika Kyuhyun hampir sampai –dan tidak bisa menghentikan laju larinya. Namja itu bablas hingga tiga pintu ke depan.

Bagaikan pelari handal, maknae Super Junior itu membungkuk dan memutar badannya secepat yang ia bisa dan berlari kembali ke tempat di mana ia seharusnya berhenti tadi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Hosh—hosh, ahjusshi, jebal, lakukan apa saja, selamatkan—hosh, hosh,"

Entah ke mana perginya kecepatan bicara Kyuhyun yang di atas rata-rata itu. Namun tak apa, untungnya pria paruh baya itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dengan napas yang masih tak teratur, namja Cho itu membiarkan sosok di tangannya berpindah. Degup jantungnya bertambah cepat saat ia sadari bahwa tubuh itu sudah begitu dingin dan kaku.

Semoga ia belum terlambat.

Pemuda itu mengikuti pria paruh baya di depannya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tempat seluas 6 x 6 meter menyambut pengelihatannya. Lagi-lagi –warna putih mendominasi. Ada satu pintu lagi di belakang sana, yang Kyuhyun yakini sebagai ruangan pemeriksaan. atau—glek—operasi. Beruntung tak begitu banyak pasien yang terlihat di sana, hingga tak perlu menunggu lagi untuk sosok itu mendapatkan perawatan.

Namja itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tak jauh dari sana. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang sudah setengah basah dan kembali mengumpat pelan. Ini salahnya. Ini semua salahnya. Kalau saja ia mendengarkan ucapan Teuki hyung tadi –ah, tapi tak ada gunanya menyesal sekarang. Kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

Waktu serasa berjalan sangat lambat. Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dan mondar-mandir sambil sesekali melirik ke arah pintu yang tertutup itu. Berharap kaca hitam yang menutupi bagian tengahnya merefleksikan apa yang mau ia lihat. Hal pertama yang ia harapkan detik itu.

Tetapi kosong. Hitam. Tak ada celah sedikitpun untuk melihat apa yang berada di balik pintu. Namja Cho itu menolehkan kepala frustasi. Marah? Sedih? Menyesal? Entahlah. Yang ia mau hanya satu. Mendapatkan satu kali lagi kesempatan untuk bersama _nya._

Kedua mata obsidiannya melirik ke jarum jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. Baru lima belas menit berlalu –tetapi sudah serasa seperti berjam-jam. Kakinya sudah terlalu lelah melangkah. Ia kini hanya duduk bersender dengan sangat menyedihkan, menenggelamkan wajah di balik kedua telapak tangannya. Cairan bening mulai terlihat melapisi kornea mata namja itu.

 _Sungguh –harus secepat ini kah?_

Sosok itu tak pernah bilang tentang hal ini sebelumnya. Namja Cho itu menggeleng tak percaya. Itu hanya beberapa jam yang lalu –saat _ia_ masih setia menemani tubuh letih yang baru pulang dari latihan rutin. Melontarkan kata-kata manis yang menaikkan kembali semangat seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Menyenandungkan nada indah yang sampai sekarang masih berputar dalam benak maknae itu. Melakukan—

Ah, Kyuhyun memang sudah gila. Gila akan diri _nya._

Kyuhyun sudah hampir terbenam dalam kubangan keputus asaan kalau saja seseorang tak menarik dirinya kembali ke dunia nyata. Pandangan mata namja itu kabur –namun ia bisa lihat sosok putih berdiri tepat di depannya.

"B-bagaimana?"

Diam. Tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari pria paruh baya itu. Kedua mata sang pemuda membulat seketika. Ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mengguncang bahu sosok di depannya –kalap.

"Jangan diam saja! Katakan padaku, bagaimana _dia_?"

Namun guncangan yang cukup –sebenarnya sangat—keras dari namja itu tak membuat sang pria membuka mulutnya. Ia tetap diam dan menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari kedua bahunya, sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan kembali.

Kyuhyun terkesiap. _Tidak, ini tak boleh terjadi._ Dengan ragu pemuda itu memaksakan kakinya ikut melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, mengikuti sang pria. Rona wajahnya memucat. Ia kembali memasuki ruangan dengan warna putih mendominasi. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi kedua matanya untuk menangkap sebuah kasur di pojok kanan ruangan—

—dengan selimut putih yang menutupi sosok yang terbaring tak bergerak di atasnya.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

Namja itu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Tertatih, ia berjalan dan menempatkan diri di samping kanan kasur. Tangannya bergetar hebat saat menyingkap selimut dengan sangat perlahan.

 _Ia di sana. Terbaring tak berdaya. Dingin dan kaku._

Namja Cho itu jatuh berlutut. Ia menundukkan kepala sedalam mungkin, berusaha menyembunyikan butiran air mata yang mengalir satu-persatu dari mata obsidiannya. Kedua bahu pemuda itu bergetar hebat. Tangannya mencengkram ujung selimut di depannya erat.

Salahnya.

"A –aku tak bermaksud.."

Sayang sekali, pembelaan diri sudah tak berlaku. Terlambat. Namja itu membenamkan kepalanya ke atas kasur, tertutup oleh lipatan tangan di depannya. Entah sudah berapa butir air mata yang menetes untuk _nya._ Pria paruh baya pemilik tempat itu telah meninggalkan ruangan beberapa menit yang lalu, memberikan waktu bagi mereka untuk berdua. Ah, tidak. Satu orang bersama dengan tubuh tak bergerak yang terbaring diam.

"Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae,"

Hanya ruangan sekeliling yang mendengar apa yang terucap dari mulut namja itu. Gelombang longitudinal yang memantul di tembok sebelum menghilang ditelan udara. Tak ada cara untuk membuat sosok _itu_ mendengar segala ucapan maaf dan penyesalan yang terus digumamkan oleh namja Cho di sampingnya.

 _People change, but memories don't. Ia_ sudah pergi, namun ingatan tentang _nya_ tak akan bisa hilang dari benak seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tak ada satupun yang bisa menghapus ataupun menggantikan keberadaan sosok itu darinya. Empat tahun bersama benar-benar belum cukup bagi mereka untuk saling berbagi dan menyayangi satu sama lain.

Namja Cho itu menghela napas panjang. Ia menghapus jejak air mata dari kedua pipinya dan menegakkan badannya kembali. Bertumpu pada kedua kakinya, kini ia tengah berdiri –tanpa bisa melepaskan pandangan bahkan sedetikpun dari wajah yang tengah tertidur damai itu. Ia berusaha menyunggingkan senyum dan mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan.

"Mianhae.. Selamat tinggal.. Semoga kau tenang di alam sana."

Bulir air mata kembali jatuh dari mata milik pemuda itu –yang langsung dihapusnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Jari-jemari kanannya mengelus pelan sosok tercinta di depannya. Untuk yang terakhir kali.

Dengan berat hati ia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi sosok itu. Kedua kakinya melangkah gontai, berjalan ke arah pintu. Kedua mata obsidiannya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melirik ke belakang, melihat sosok itu, berharap ada keajaiban yang entah bagaimana caranya menghidupkan _nya_ kembali.

Dua detik. Tak terjadi apa-apa. Kyuhyun menghela napas kecewa. Ia menundukkan kepala dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Wajahnya datar saat ia menghadap ke arah pria paruh baya yang –lagi-lagi—tengah terkantuk-kantuk di pojok ruangan.

"Ahjusshi,"

Dua tepukan di pipi pria itu cukup untuk membuat matanya terbuka kembali. Mengerjap-ngerjap sejenak, ia kemudian memandang sosok tinggi yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Ya?"

"Bayar di mana?"

"Ah, di sini saja." Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah meja di pojok kanan ruangan. Setelah menyebutkan sebuah nominal angka dan menerima lembaran uang sejumlah dengan yang diminta dari pemuda di sebelahnya, pria itu menunduk berterima kasih dan berbalik ke kursinya. Duduk di sana –dan pastinya akan tertidur kembali. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lemah dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Pandangan kedua matanya kosong. Ia berjalan dalam diam, beberapa kali terhuyung dan mengambil tikungan yang salah. Pikirannya masih entah ke mana. Berterima kasihlah pada getaran handphone di saku celananya yang membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata –tembok sudah berada beberapa centi di depan mukanya ketika namja itu berhenti.

"Anny—"

 _"CHO KYUHYUN! Ya ampun, kemana saja sih kau? Sudah lewat tengah malam tiba-tiba pergi. Untung saja Sungmin memberitahu kalau kau menghilang dari kamar beberapa jam yang lalu. Kenapa teleponnya tidak diangkat dari tadi? Semua member khawatir, tahu."_

Namja Cho itu meneruskan berjalan sambil menunggu yang di seberang menyelesaikan bicaranya. "Mian, Umma. Dia keadaannya gawat tadi. Aku tak tahan melihatnya tersiksa begitu."

Terdengar suara gerutuan tak jelas di seberang sebelum akhirnya suara Leeteuk terdengar kembali. _"Pabboya, aku bukan ummamu. Kau tahu seberapa berbahayanya berkeliaran di jalanan malam-malam begini?"_

"Aku pakai mobil kok. Kebetulan kunci mobil Eunhyuk hyung ada di ruang depan tadi."

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara raungan sang Anchovy saat mengetahui mobilnya sedang berada di tangan si evil maknae sekarang. Ribut-ribut tak jelas menjadi jeda beberapa detik dan suara khas sang leader kembali muncul ke permukaan. _"Kau bukan anak kecil, Kyunnie. Kan tinggal bilang, aku bisa mencarikan penggantinya."_

"Nggak mau." Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya –persis seperti anak kecil yang merajuk minta dibelikan es krim.

 _"PSP-N1000?"_

Dan kedua mata Kyuhyun perlahan membulat lebar. "…Jeongmal?" Ia menghapus air mata yang tadi baru saja mengalir kembali –sepertinya ia telah menemukan masa depan baru. Ah, dasar maknae.

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan di seberang sana. _"Iya, iya. Besok tapi. Sekarang kau pulang, dan jangan pernah kabur nggak bilang-bilang lagi. Arra?"_

Senyum lebar kini menghiasi wajah sang maknae –bukan, bukan senyum evil. Lebih tepatnya senyum bahagia. Senyum anak-anak ketika dibelikan mainan baru, senyum balita ketika melihat orang tuanya datang, semacam itu. Kontras sekali dengan kedua matanya yang bengkak dan rona wajahnya yang masih pucat. "Siap! Aku bakal ngebut biar cepat sampai ke dorm! Saranghae, ummaaa~"

 _"Na—EH! TUNGGU! JANGAN NGEBUT! Ya, Cho Kyu—"_

Klik.

 _Piip. Piip. Piip._

Teriakan frustasi terdengar di seberang sana –sementara tokoh utama kita yang satu ini melenggang riang menuju ke tempat parkir. Yak, sebuah awal yang baru dalam sejarah dunia game milik Cho Kyuhyun.

  


* * *

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> =)) *ditabok massa* ini angst lho, hayo ngaku siapa yang nangis~ *ditabok lagi*
> 
> Personifikasi : Majas yang memberikan sifat-sifat manusia kepada benda mati –wikipedia #ngelesgagal =)) kalau ada yang nyadar dari judulnya pasti udah bisa nebak endingnya.
> 
> Huahahahua. Miaan, akhirnya nyumbang cerita nggak jelas lagi. Oneshot pulak. Bentar lagi bakal bikin yang seriusan dikit kok. Masalahnya saya lagi WB orz mungkin ada yang bisa membantu dengan.. Request sesuatu? Nggak harus SJ, di luar fandom screenplays juga boleh #salah #plak
> 
> Tapi maaf, saya nggak bikin/baca BL :| jadi gimana? Mungkin kalau ada yang minta bakal dibikin jadi friendship/family aja, gapapa ya *nyengir*
> 
> Saya seorang nomaden yang sepertinya akan menetap di sini beberapa saat. Setelah berbulan-bulan berkelana ke berbagai fandom, lol. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya.. *bows*
> 
> Last, komentar dan saran? :)
> 
> [Fanfiction archive]


End file.
